


My thoughts on: Sonia reacting to Eddie's hickeys

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bruises, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Slut Shaming, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.Anon asked: teenage eddie always coming home with obscene purple hickeys on his neck and sonia repeatedly looses her ever loving mind and prohibits eddie from contact with any and every girl in the town of derry. It gets so bad she locks Eddie away and won't even let him leave the house during spring break and when he appears with MORE she writes it off as eddie doing it himself with the vacuum hose, impossible eddie could have met with any girls while he locked in his room...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 164





	My thoughts on: Sonia reacting to Eddie's hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

The first time she notices one, she really does ask him out of genuine curiosity, because it’s not even on her radar that her baby could have a hickey.

“Eddie-bear, what’s that on your neck?”

She really only registers exactly what it is when Eddie blushes red all across his cheeks and his hand flies up to the exact spot on his neck, rubbing his fingers over it like he’s memorized exactly where it is.

“I just- just fell weird. At track practice.”

“Onto your neck?”

“I’ve been… especially clumsy, recently. I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Well let me know if you start feeling dizzy, Eddie. You could have a concussion from falling like that.”

“Sure thing, ma.”

And she really thinks maybe he is telling the truth. It’s an odd story, but he’s had similar looking bruises on his thighs before, and he told her that those were from running track, too. So, perhaps.

But then he has two more a few days later, and he tries to cover them up with a sweatshirt, but she sees them as he’s pulling on his shoes at the front door to head off to school.

“Edward! Are those- Are those hickeys on your neck?”

And he freezes in panic, frantically searching around the room with his eyes. But that’s impossible! She’s never even seen Eddie around town with a girl, he’s always with that Tozier boy and his other friends. It could be that Marsh girl, but Eddie knows better than to get involved with someone like her.

“Do you have a girlfriend you aren’t telling me about, Eddie?”

“W-What? No! No, no way. Not… not even close!”

“Then where are you getting those bruises from, Eddie? Tell your mother the truth!”

“I don’t have time for this ma, I’m gonna be late for school!”

She chases after him as he runs out of the house, and as she gets to the front door, he’s already buckling himself into the passenger seat of the Tozier boy’s car, and her anxiety spikes for a whole different reason.

“Heya, Mrs. K!”

“You be careful driving him in that car, Richard! If I hear you’re speeding with my baby in the car-”

“Aww, Mrs. K, don’t worry! I always take care of Eds.”

She sees Eddie punch him on the shoulder, for some reason, before they drive away.

When he has an additional hickey the following day, she’s officially had enough.

“Edward, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but it is unacceptable! If you have a girlfriend, you need to tell your mother right this instant!”

“I don’t, ma! I really don’t!”

“So are you… are you running around with _loose_ girls, Eddie?”

“No!”

Well, clearly he’s lying about _something._

“You are not to leave this house next week, do you hear me? You’re grounded! I don’t know what this behavior is, but it is over!”

“Are you serious? It’s spring vacation!”

“Until you sort out your behavior, you are grounded, Edward.”

And well, that may have been a mistake, because Eddie is particularly rude and curt with her after that, and she doesn’t really know how to deal with that. Not really. Eddie isn’t usually so bold.

The first few days that he’s locked in the house seem to go okay, at least. He doesn’t speak to her, but at least he’s not out in town, running around with whatever girl he’s been involved with.

But then, she catches him running downstairs to snatch the cordless phone from the kitchen one night, and she flips her lid.

“Edward! You are _not_ to call your girlfriend while you’re grounded! In fact, I forbid you to speak to whoever she is ever again! I’ve had enough of this behavior from you!”

And she knows Eddie is really mad, this time, because he has that defiant little glint in his eyes that makes Sonia feel queasy.

“I wasn’t calling my _girlfriend,_ ma, I was going to call Richie. I’m _bored._ It’s not like there’s much to do when I’m trapped indoors for a week.”

“You shouldn’t be hanging around that Tozier boy, either, Eddie. Is he the reason you’ve been acting like this recently? Has he been bringing loose girls around you, Eddie? I’ve heard rumors about him running around town with that Marsh girl. He’s _dirty,_ Eddie. You don’t need a friend like him.”

She regrets it nearly immediately when Eddie’s eyes go wild, and she almost expects him to yell at her again, like he did so many years ago when she also found herself at a loss for words. But he doesn’t yell; he’s surprisingly calm when he speaks, which is nearly worse.

“I’ll be friends with whoever I want, whether it’s that _loose_ Marsh girl or the dirty, dirty Tozier boy. I can be friends with whoever I want. You can’t take that away from me, and you won’t. And I’m taking the phone.”

She doesn’t have it in her to stop him as he stomps back up to his room, because she is absolutely frozen in shock. But she decides that perhaps she approached him too harshly, and she’ll simply try to make him see reason again in the morning. What’s the worst that can happen if he talks to Richard for one night?

She even makes him breakfast in the morning as a peace offering, and once he walks down the stairs, she nearly faints.

He has on a large t shirt, one that she is certain she didn’t buy for him. It’s so large that it’s sliding off of his shoulder, and she can see the full extent of the fresh hickeys covering his neck and his collarbones.

“Eddie! What- What on earth- How- I grounded you! Did you sneak out to see your girlfriend, Edward? I forbade you!”

“Like I said, ma. I got bored. Guess you shouldn’t leave me alone with the vacuum cleaner,” he shrugs casually, but that defiant gleam is still shining in his eye as he takes a bite of the pancakes on his plate.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
